Unreleased songs
Like all artists, Taylor Swift has unreleased songs, outtakes & Demos. If you see anything missing please add it. If it is a cover of something please list what in parenthesis. Individual songs *All Night Diner *American Boy *Angelina *Brand New World *Being With My Baby *Better Off *Brought Up That Way *By The way *Can I Go With You *Cross My Heart *Check Out This View *Closest To A Cowboy *Didn’t They *Don’t Hate Me For Loving You *Fall Back On You *Firefly *For You *Gracie *Honey Baby *I Guess I Wished On A Plane *I Used To Fly *In The Pouring Rain *Dark Blue Tennessee *Dark Blue Tennessee piano version *Diary Of Me *Down Came The Rain *It Ain’t You (also known as I Know What I Want) *Just South Of Knowing Why (also known as Drive All Night) *Long Time Coming *Live For The Little Things *Look at You Like That *Love They Haven’t Thought of Yet *Love To Lose *Made Up You *Mandolin *Matches *Me and Britney *My Cure *Making Up For Lost Love *Need You Now *Never Mind version 1 *Never Mind version 2 *Nashville *Never Mind *Perfect Have I Loved *Point of View *Rain Song *Stupid Boy *Sugar *Ten Dollars and A Six Pack *Tennessee *‘Till Brad Pitt Comes Along *Under My Head *You Do *One Thing *Smokey Black Nights version 2 *Lucky You version 2 *R-E-V-E-N-G-E *Spinning Around *Sweet Tea and God’s Graces *Tell Me Why? *That’s When *Thirteen Blocks (also known as Can’t Call It Love) *This Here Guitar *This Is Really Happening *Wait For Me *We Were Happy *What Do You Say *What to wear *Welcome Distraction *Who I’ve Always Been *Thinkin’ Bout You *Aching Like A Boy *Bother Me *Castles Crumbling *Don’t You *Drama Queen *Foolish One *Her *His Lies *I Can See You *I’m Looking Out For You *Kid In The Crowd *Let’s Go *Mr. Perfectly Fine *Scream *Someone Just Told Me *Someone Loves You *This One’s Different *Timeless *Too Beautiful *Wonderful Things *You All Over Me *Your Face *Your Anything Album Demos *Beautiful Eyes (2 min 58 sec. / Studio) *Cold As You (version 1) (4 min 10 sec. / Studio) *Cold As You (version 2) (4 min 06 sec. / Studio) *Cold As You (piano) (4 min 03 sec / Piano) *Come In With the Rain (4 min 08 sec / Studio) *Come In With the Rain (acoustic) (4 min 03 sec / Acoustic) *Crazier (3 min 20 sec / Studio) *Crazier (ALT) (3 min 34 sec / Studio) *Fearless (3 min 45 sec / Studio) *I’m Only Me When I’m With You (3 min 35 sec / Studio) *I Heart Question Mark (3 min 34 sec / Studio) *Invisible (3 min 19 sec / Studio) *Oh My My My (3 min 30 sec / Studio) *Oh My My My (acoustic) (3 min 22 sec / Acoustic) *The Other Side of the Door (4 min 01 sec / Studio) *Our Song (3 min 18 sec / Studio) *The Outside (3 min 35 sec / Studio) *Perfectly Good Heart (3 min 45 sec / Studio) *Picture to Burn (2 min 51 sec / Studio) *Picture to Burn (acoustic) (2 min 34 sec / Acoustic) *A Place in This World (3 min 40 sec / Studio) *Stay Beautiful (3 min 33 sec / Studio) *Stay Beautiful (acoustic) (3 min 33 sec / Acoustic) *SuperStar (4 min 29 sec / Studio) *SuperStar (acoustic) (4 min 37 sec / Acoustic) *Teardrops on My Guitar (3 min 18 sec / Studio) *Teardrops on My Guitar (ALT) (3 min 16 sec / Studio) *Teardrops on My Guitar (acoustic) (3 min 14 sec / Acoustic) *Tied Together With a Smile (3 min 46 sec / Studio) *Tied Together With a Smile (acoustic) (3 min 42 sec / Acoustic) *Tim McGraw (acoustic) (3 min 35 sec / Acoustic)- *When You Think Tim McGraw (piano) (4 min 17 sec / Piano)- *White Horse (3 min 36 sec / Studio) Cover songs *Last Christmas *White Christmas *Santa Baby *Silent Night *Leavin’ *Hot N’ Cold *Irreplacable *Rehab *Our Last Night *Take A Bow *I’m Every Woman *Lose Yourself *Run *What Goes Around *Drive *Nothin’ ‘Bout You *Gunpowder and Lead *Umbrella *Girl, Put Your Records On *Missin’ You (with Tyler Hilton) *Fall Into Me (with emerson drive) *Breathless *I’m Yours *Sweet Escape *Baby *Just a Dream *Viva La Vida *White Blank Page *Drops Of Jupiter *Betty Davis Eyes *American Girl Category:Unreleased songs Category:My Cure